Dark haired Gojyo
by JuniperMoon
Summary: A night visitor from Gojyos family takes something of his...leaving him with black hair, and let's just say he's not human.
1. A late night visitor

Dark Haired Gojyo  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"That's right.take it out precious." A gravely female voice cooed.  
  
Goku opened his eyes, shaking the heavy sleep off him. It hadn't been the faint words that awoken him. No, the copper sent of blood and lots of it had seeped into his dreams. The smell of blood should never be ignored.  
  
He had hoped when he turned toward the perverted kappas bed, that it was just Gojyo sleeping with a woman. Not that he would ever want to see such a thing in a million, no a trillion years! But if that was the case he could tell Sanzo later and watch in delight as the redheaded perv got the beating he had so deserved. The alternative, being more likely just be the presence of the large amount of blood scented upon the air, made Goku uneasy.  
  
Standing over Gojyos' bed there was a woman, no, a demon, who unfortunately confirmed Gokus second thought. In her left hand she held a bloody knife casually, and petted something that looked like a long black slug with her right before slipping the squirmy thing down her arm and into.Gojyos chest!  
  
Goku summoned his bo and screamed as he lunged for the female demon. His eyes adjusted to the shallow light and saw that his crimson friend was slit down his chest and stomach like an upside down T, the black thing was squirming under the skin and it looked like it had friends already there. Gojyos eyes were wide open, unnaturally so with his pupils dilated looking even more red then normal. They twitched to Goku as he ran toward him, his mouth curved and he rasped in little above a whisper.  
  
"R..un.mon.key.." Goku ignored the words, while marveling how he could even be conscious or see him for that mater. Reaching his target he let loose swinging the staff down ready to obliterate the wench. Normally he'd say something while attacking. Some phrase he could chuckle at later, but this time it was just too urgent.  
  
He flew back suddenly repelled by his own strength. He cursed as he saw the tell tale shimmer of some kind of mystic barrier. He ran back up and smashed it a few more times, desperetly.  
  
"Gojyo! Hang on! I'm coming! Stop hurting him! What are you doing to him?!" He banged a few more times, and as if hit by his own stupidity he flew out the door of there shared room and down the hall to Hakkai and Sanzos room for the night, he was sure he could he femine laughter cackle behind him.  
  
"Sanzo!! Hakkai!!!" He shouted as both fists connected with their wooden door. "It's Gojyo! He's being attacked! He's dying!!! Help meee!!!" the last part came out partially in a wine. A strong silence followed by a rushed muffle of noises greeted his ears. He was barely vacated the doorway in time as Hakkai flew past him a blur. Sanzo stumbled out a few seconds later, loading his gun on the way. Goku ran with the monk down the hall back to his room.  
  
"What's going on Goku?"  
  
"Some skanky demon woman is cutting him up and has some kind of barrier I can't hit through!"  
  
"Che. What trouble has the half-breed idiot found this time..." grunted the blond monk as he entered the blood smelled room. Hakkai was already there and the emotion splayed there told him and no short order that the chimp hadn't been exaggerating about his condition.  
  
Sanzo immediately aimed for the interlopers head and squeezed the trigger. The bullets passed through the barrier easily enough but the holes repaired themselves instantly and the woman dodged just quickly enough.  
  
"Shit. Do you have any ideas Hakkai?"  
  
"Why'd you stop? She can't dodge them all?"  
  
"I can't waste too many bullets on the likes of him."  
  
"What?!" Cried Goku, not believing his ears..  
  
"Calm down Goku. Sanzo knows the enemy has become aware of what kind of gun it is. He doesn't want her to use Gojyo as a shield. But then again, I don't think that will happen."  
  
Sanzo and Goku looked to Hakkai waiting for the explanation.  
  
"He would already be dead now if that was her intention. So what is she doing?" At this the woman stood up from her cover.  
  
"My what powerful friends, he has. Well I should have expected the abomination to fall in line with a human and those who'd wear limiters." Hakkai and Sanzo shared a glance at the words. Hakkai had obviously been right, this was more than a random attack.  
  
"Sure! Gojyos our friend! And that's why you better get ready! As soon as I get my hands on you, I'll pay you back for him!" Goku growled. The word abomination really bothered him. Especially aimed in their direction. He couldn't recall why. It was just a feeling.  
  
"A wedge." Hakkai said simply. Goku and Sanzo once again turned to their green-eyed friend. Sanzo suddenly smiled and hmphed to himself in understanding.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do! You're too late. You'll be finished in a just a minute."  
  
"Goku, come here and help me. I have a few questions to pose to this old hag." Goku nodded and headed toward the monk. A plan was made, and even though he didn't know what it was, the fact that there was one and he had a part in it made him feel better.  
  
"OLD HAG!?"  
  
"Don't forget ugly, Sanzo!"  
  
"Sorry Goku. You're right. I assumed that would be implied with hag, but Ugly Old Hag sounds better."  
  
"UGLY?! Why you.!" Sanzo watched from the corner of his eye as Hakkai got into position. He took aim and fired a spread in a circle. The demon took cover easily and scoffed.  
  
"This is nothing."  
  
"We're not done yet," smiled Hakkai as he fired a line of chi into the barriers wound, keeping it open for a few extra seconds as Sanzo unceremoniously lifted Goku and tossed him in the hole head first. Hakkai stopped his Chi mere seconds before Goku would have hit his beam.  
  
Goku landed head first on the floor boards, butt in the air. He rubbed his head and was about to scold Sanzo, but realized he was only a few precious unblocked feet from their enemy. He smiled a very big smile and he slowly stood up and walked toward the suddenly, not so confident, woman.  
  
"Wait! You don't know what you're interfering with!" She scretched her hands raised. Goku reached back an punched her, sending he painfully to the ground. Sanzos foot immediately landed on her chest pinning her to that position.  
  
"Oh? Why don't you tell us what we're interfering with?" It was obvious he was loading the banishing gun as he asked her the question.  
  
Goku noticed Hakkai taking a place besides Gojyo. His face reflected a pretty gruesome sight.  
  
"Is he, he going to be okay Hakkai?" Goku asked timidly.  
  
"I don't know.Goku." He gave Sanzo a heavy look. Sanzo responded by kicking the demon in the stomach quickly before repining her.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what have you done to him?" Sanzo sneered.  
  
"I am just fulfilling my sisters last wishes! Ending his curse with my kawaru leeches!"  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"His mother."  
  
"His mother is dead." Hakkai pointed out.  
  
"Of course! I know whether my sister is alive or dead! I got a letter before she died asking me to use my babies special skills on her red-headed bastard she was forced to call a son. She was killed before I could visit and the brat moved. It took a lot of doing to track him down." Sanzo kicked her again, she coughed in pain.  
  
"Sorry. My leg slipped."  
  
"Asshole. The only one walking out of this room is going to be your former friend and myself. Wake up my pretties!"  
  
"How do we stop the transformation?" Sanzo gritted between his teeth.  
  
"What transformation?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kawaru means to replace, and leaches suck the blood of their victims. That means Gojyos blood might be going under a change, and given his harsh family you can bet he isn't going to be human."  
  
"I believe an answer was required." Sanzo stated ignoring Hakkai and Goku entirely, picking up the woman and pinning her to the wall violently.  
  
She smiled as she looked behind him. He cast an eye over his shoulder and watched as a dark shadow rose and stepped behind Hakkai and Goku who were watching Sanzos questioning.  
  
"Oh shit! Goku! Hakkai!" They slowly turned around to face the horror before them.  
  
"Gojyo?" Goku asked in a small whister.  
  
"I don't think Gojyos at home right now, Goku." Hakkai replied in dread. 


	2. A fight with a friend

Dark Haired Gojyo /////////////////////////////  
  
Long black hair hung down in the mans face mussed with blood and sweat, but what Hakkai and Goku noticed first was the gapping hole in his chest, oozing blood that moved as a wriggling creature slithered out onto the floor with a splat. A worm? No, this must be one of the woman's leeches. The hole in his chest was becoming smaller, healing at an alarming rate. Normally that would be good, Gojyo healing, but his eyes were narrow and black with only one snake-like red slit bisecting the center of the pupils. Hakkai knew at once this wasn't their flirting half-demon friend anymore. Even if the physical change wasn't there the dark aura was enough.  
  
Gojyo clenched and released his hands, testing, stretching the long demonic claws newly given to him. He looked to Sanzo and the giddy woman he was holding under his boat with interest and after a lick of his claw, started toward them.  
  
"Gojyo? Hakkai, What's going on?" Goku asked meekly.  
  
"He's full-blooded demon now if I don't miss my guess. But no limiter.(Gojyo started moving toward Sanzo and Hakkai steps in front of him.) No! Gojyo listen to me! Try to regain control.fight it! I won't let you hurt anyone like while you're like this!"  
  
A small curl of the newly full-demons lips twitched up into a small amused smile, but one Hakkai couldn't have imagined on his friends face ever. Suddenly Gojyos arm struck out and flung Hakkai against the right wall. Goku ran toward the fallen Hakkai but was knocked back in the same motion to the left wall.  
  
Sanzo pointed the cocked gun at his advancing friend but held steady on the trigger. The demoness used the distraction to push the monks' foot off her injured chest and behind him ready to slice the back of the blonds' tender neck.  
  
The black haired demon looked at the gun and swayed softly to one side before vanishing completely.  
  
"Damn..He's too fast! Where did he go?" Sanzo mentally cursed. He turned, suddenly aware of the movement there. The woman held a small blade and was about to bring it down into Sanzos throat. Sanzo smirked, such a feeble effort really, his gun was already for the action she was inviting after all and the important questions had been answered. As he began to squeeze the trigger Gojyo reappeared behind her and dug his long claws deep into her left shoulder and viciously tearing the flesh away.  
  
"Ah, Now you are a son your mother could have been proud of." She said in a content smile as she voluntarily dropped the knife. She pressed into the man who had started gnawing at the shoulder, eating some of her flesh like an animal.  
  
"You're sick! You'll let yourself be eaten?" Goku screamed as he regained his balance.  
  
"Yes at least let us help you!" Hakkai added.  
  
"Fools! I couldn't be happier! This is a thousand times better than I had hoped! After he kills and eats me he'll be even more powerful. He is already his fathers son!" And with that there was a soft crack as her neck was neatly broken. Gojyos face was streaked in blood and his fingers dug at her flesh.  
  
"I can't believe this is Gojyo."  
  
"He isn't. Not anymore than you without your limiter is you."  
  
"I never eat people."  
  
"Only because we don't give you the chance." Sanzo sighed.  
  
"The situation was a little unexpected this time." Admitted Hakkai.  
  
"We need a limiter for him now before any more blood is spilt. You two hold him still."  
  
"Oh great, Sanzo, give us the easy job."  
  
"Can't be helped. Oh, Goku.don't hold back just because he was that nasty water imp." Sanzo began his prayer in a soft canting voice.  
  
"What's he mean Hakkai? I don't want to hurt Gojyo."  
  
"It's just a flipping of the coin for you Goku. Normally it is Gojyo who fights against you when your limiter is broken and lost. If he held back you would surely kill him."  
  
"You think he's as powerful as me?!"  
  
"Sanzo seems to think so and I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Did you hear what his aunt said? His fathers' son? I have no idea who his father is but she said it like it meant something. To ignore it would be foolish." Gojyo began to rise from the heap that was his aunt. "We have a job to do Goku. Ready?" Goku nodded his head.  
  
Hakkai and Goku leaped together at Gojyo, each grabbing an arm and holding it still. Strangely Gojyo didn't struggle. Hakkai ventured to look up at his dark haired friend. The red silted eyes seemed to be waiting for Hakkais glance. The demons eyes shifted to the right and Hakkai followed the glance and gasped.  
  
Goku was holding down the top of Gojyos arm but his arm could still bend at the elbow slightly. His claws had grown longer and had curled around to tuck themselves silently around Gokus limiter. Gojyos eyes met Hakkais and an eyebrow rose in silent question.  
  
If he pulled the limiter off Goku, who knows what would happen! There was no way Hakkai could deal with demon Goku and demon Gojyo at once. This had escalated from bad to worse in a hurry.  
  
Hakkai let go and backed away.  
  
"Goku! Let go and step back, he has a grip on your limiter!"  
  
"What?! No way! How can he remember I even have one in that form?"  
  
"A good question." Hakkai conceded. Gojyo shouldn't be able to coherently recall that. If he could, than he was a different sort of trouble all together.  
  
Goku gently released the arm, making sure the nails didn't pull his limiter. Once free though Goku noticed Gojyos look toward Sanzo and charged right at him.  
  
"Goku! NO!"  
  
"He's going after Sanzo, Hakkai!" Gojyo swayed and disappeared. 'Shit he's fast.' Goku realized.  
  
Gojyo appeared to Gokus right and let loose with a punch that the monkey blocked with his bo at the last possible second.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He grinned, tossing the blow off him. He was about to counter when Gojyos boot lifted suddenly and smashed deep into Gokus stomach, sending a small spray of blood to his lips. Goku grunted as he stood up from the rubble that had been the wall and spit out a bit of the blood. Gojyo was on him before he took a step, forcing him down, with Gokus hands in his grasp behind his captives back.  
  
Hakkai elbowed Gojyo hard in the back and reached back to bring forth a ball of chi. Gojyo lurched forward at the jolt and slammed the monkeys head into the floor rendering him unconscious before turning to the one who declared himself the next challenger.  
  
With a quick leap he stood on Hakkais out stretched arms.  
  
"What! That's new.." Cried a suddenly alarmed Hakkai. Gojyo reached out and with two slashes, sent Hakkais shirt and pants to the ground. Hakkai stood perfectly still, blushing slightly at his now at his slight nakedness. He turned his head to Sanzo.  
  
"I'd hate to rush you but may I request you hurry?" He called to the chanting monk. Timing was on his side apparently as the monk looked up to see a crouched dark haired Gojyo balancing on naked Hakkais outstretch arms, a claw slowly trailing from the back of Hakkais ear down his neck on to his chest, leaving a trail of red behind.  
  
"Damn, even like this he is a pervert."  
  
"Some help please, Sanzo!"  
  
"Already have. Be patent."  
  
Hakkai noticed a shimmer coming from his friends neck and noticed a silver studded collar appear there with a light glow. The glow grew and Gojyo collapsed in a strangled scream into Hakkais arms.  
  
Hakkai looked to Sanzo, back to his now human looking, dark haired friend , and over to the unconscious Goku.  
  
"What now?" Was all he could ask.  
  
"Che. Isn't it obvious?" Was the monks' only reply. 


End file.
